Morimura Sakuya
Morimura is a very simple kind, intelligent and gentlemanly boy. He loves flowers and his biggest dream is to become a botanist. He is usually very shy, when he meets the heroine little by little he opens up before her and learns to overcome his character in order to fulfill his dreams. NAME (S Neutral: Morimura-kun, Morimura, Sakuya-kun Happy or happy: Sakuya, Sakubou, Moririn Happy 100%: Sakuya-chan, Sa.Ku.Ya -Never you call him Megane-kun APPEARANCE Meet Sakuya by joining the gardening club, or upload your Intelligence to 55 in your first year. REQUIREMENTS CONFESSION thumbNormal End: Required parameters : Intelligence 200, Social 150, Art 150 More than 10 appointments. State: Tokimeki Final Best Friend Love *Activate Friend mode *Having the parameters of the first boy and Hazuki *Los puntos de amor tienen que ser mayor o iguales a los de amistad, en Tokimeki Panel. *Rechazar al primer chico en la capilla. Final Best Friend *Activado el Friend Mode. *Cumplir con los requisitos únicamente de Hazuki. SKINSHIP Hacer Skinship a Morimura es muy fácil. Si sales con él a un lugar que odia, no toques su cara ya que tiende a ponerse a la defensiva. Para obtener más puntos de amor, toca sus brazos / manos. Una vez que le gustes mucho, en cualquier lugar está bien. ROPA Pure, luego elegant. Odia Sexy. Traje de baño: Pure Accesorios: Pendientes CITAS LE ENCANTA - Cine (Batalla en el día D) - Forest Park (Sakura, otoño, invierno) - Jardín Botánico - Festival de Fuegos Artificiales - Habataki Montaña (Momiji) - Parque de Atracciones (desfile nocturno) ODIA - Cine (El regreso de la cortadora, el huracán V) - Live House (anomalías: lo: Cari) - Bowling Alley (Dardos) - Game Center (Los juegos musicales) - Piscina cubierta - Pista de Skate - Playa - Habataki Montaña (planta baja) - Parque de Atracciones (Jet Coaster, Bungee Jump) ESCENAS 1, 2. Enséñame, Morimura-kun thumbFecha: Se produce la primera vez que lo encuentras en la biblioteca. Condiciones: Cumplir con el parámetro requerido (Inteligencia) Afecto: - Qué sucede: Morimura ayuda a la heroína a resolver un problema. 2 versiones disponibles – uniforme de verano y uniforme de invierno. Skinship: Una vez. 3. Comprobación de las respuestas Fecha: Se produce durante el período de prueba (marzo y diciembre solamente) Condiciones: Utilice la opción "Test" comando Afecto: - Qué sucede: Sakuya está por sus compañeros, los cuales están preguntándole si sus respuestas en el examen eran correctas... Skinship: Una vez. 4. Ensuciarse los pantalones Fecha: Verano, día de clase Condiciones: Afecto: alegre o feliz. Qué sucede: La heroína descubre a Morimura limpiando un terreno de tierra para las flores en la escuela. Seleccione la segunda opción para echarle una mano. Skinship: Tres veces. 5. Flores en la Escuela thumbFecha: otoño Condiciones:Ver evento 4. Afecto: Alegre o feliz Qué sucede: El trabajo de Morimura ha dado sus frutos. S kinship: Una vez. 6, 7. En el Café Fecha: - Condiciones: invítalo a tomar un café después de clase. Afecto: - Qué sucede: Tienes la oportunidad de charlar con él puedes elegir un tema de 3 que salen. 2 versiones disponibles - Verano e Invierno Skinship: No. 8. Obra de Teatro Fecha: 3 º año, último día del Festival Cultural Condiciones: No te saltes la semana de preparación del festival cultural. Afecto: alegre o feliz. Qué sucede: Las estrellas son la heroína junto a Morimura en Romeo y Julieta. Skinship: Dos veces. 9. Premio Green Thumb (DS EXCLUSIVE) thumbFecha: Tercer año, invierno Condiciones: Se produce en un día sin clase. Afecto: feliz al 100% Qué sucede: Morimura llama a la heroína invitándola a la ceremonia de su premio. Skinship: Dos veces. 10. Puedes hacerlo, Morimura! Fecha: Primavera (Viendo Sakura) Condiciones: Invita a Sakuya al Parque Forestal (Sakura) Afecto: feliz al 100% Qué sucede: Sakuya defiende la heroína de un tío borracho, y termina desmayándose de la tensión xD Skinship: Tres veces. 11. No puedo nadar... Fecha: Verano Condiciones: Invita a Sakuya a ir a la piscina cubierta Afecto: alegre o feliz Qué sucede: La heroína le pregunta a Morimura por qué no deja de lado el flotador. Resulta que él no sabe nadar... Skinship: Dos veces. 12. Una mano amiga Fecha: otoño Condiciones: Cita en la Montaña Habataki (Maple season) Afecto: alegre o feliz Qué sucede: La heroína se cae y Morimura le ayuda a levantarse. "Sigue siendo una montaña, después de todo. " Skinship: Una vez al principio, y una vez al final. 13. La lengua del gato Fecha: Invierno en 2do y 3er año Condiciones: Cita en el cine Afecto: alegre o feliz Qué sucede: Parece que Sakuya está a punto de coger un resfriado, así que él y la heroína van a tomar una taza de té caliente. Skinship: Dos veces. 14. Padre de Estudio Fecha: Verano Condiciones: Después de clase, elige la opción "Caminar juntos a casa". Afecto: alegre o feliz. Qué sucede: Sakuya se pelea con su padre al traer a la heroína a casa con él. Skinship: Una vez. 15. El Cielo Nocturno y el enorme árbol de Navidad thumbFecha: Navidad, 3º año. Condiciones: Automático Afecto: feliz al 100% Qué sucede: Sakuya y la heroína celebran la Navidad delante de un gigantesco árbol de Navidad. Skinship: Dos veces. 16,17. Confesión Fecha: Graduación Condiciones: Cumplir con los requisitos de la confesión Afecto: (todos los requisitos cumplidos) Qué sucede: Sakuya finalmente confiesa. Skinship: ¡Todavía no! 18. Mi Jardín Fecha: Graduación Condiciones: Cumplir con los requisitos de la confesión Afecto: (todos los requisitos cumplidos) Qué sucede: Sakuya muestra a la heroína las anémonas que él plantó. Representan el amor que siente por ella. Skinship: Toca los labios cuando se le da la opción de aceptar / rechazar su confesión. 18. Promesa de la Capilla thumbFecha: Graduación Condiciones: tocar sus labios Afecto: (todos los requisitos cumplidos) Qué sucede: secuencia animada de Sakuya y la heroína besándose en la capilla. Skinship: Ninguno. 19. Recuerdos en la playa Fecha: Graduación Conditions: Get the "best friend" Affection: best friend. What happens: Sakuya and the heroine end up together on the beach. Skinship: None. GIFTS 'thumbbirthday ' Year 1 - Potted Cactus (1R) Year 2 - Red Tea Set (1R) Year 3 - Picnic Basket (3R) 'Christmas ' 10 Rich - Music Box, Tablecloth, glass accessories (1st, 3rd and 5th) Accessory Morimura gives you a pair of Cosmos earrings for your birthday CURIOSITIES Sakuya wants to become a botanical researcher in the future. Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de TMGS1 Categoría:Personajes